Cartas
by DasGoldenTruth
Summary: El muro de Berlín nunca benefició a nadie. Solo separó a familias, amigos, enamorados y hermanas...


_**Cartas:**_

_El dolor me invade cada vez que por mi mente pasa la idea de que cuando despierte, no te veré a mi lado, abrazándome, susurrándome al oído los buenos días y un "te amo, princesa"._

_Las noches se tornan frías y las mañanas oscuras, pues el sol que más ansío ver, se encuentra tras ese maldito muro que nos separa, meine Schwester._

_Ni las cartas que me envías a través de los alambres de ese trozo de hormigón son capaces de apaciguar a este loco corazón que desea saltar el muro y reencontrarse contigo, porque, mi querida Prusia, eres lo que me quita el sueño durante las noches. _

_A veces me pregunto que si tú también me echas de menos. Tal vez hayas conocido a alguien tras ese muro que pueda ofrecerte algo mejor de lo que yo jamás te ofrecí. Una vida normal, como una mujer cualquiera, no con alguien conmigo, que está destinada a la destrucción._

_Has de saber que yo no te he olvidado, aún recuerdo el característico color de tus ojos, mirándome en la oscuridad, mientras me besabas y me hacías tuya bajo la luz de las estrellas. Tampoco he olvidado ese pelo blanco como la nieve de invierno, el cuál adoraba acariciar cuando pasabas la noche en mi habitación, en mi cama. Ni siquiera olvidaré esa cicatriz que te hacía diferente a todas las demás mujeres de la nación, esa cicatriz que reflejaba tu lucha y tu valentía, tus ganas de vivir..._

_¿Sigue vivo en tí mi recuerdo, meine Schwester? ¿Sigues recordando todos esos momentos que pasábamos juntas? _

_Aún se dibuja en mi mente aquel día de verano, cuando decidimos salir a jugar al jardín. Tú insistías e insistías en que no subiera a ese frondoso árbol que hacía gala de su hermoso colorido de verano. Pero claro, yo como una niña pequeña, no hice caso a tus advertencias y subí a la copa de este, resbalando, y como consecuencia, cayendo sobre un rosal de rosas blancas. Te pasaste la tarde curándome las heridas. Era muy gracioso escucharte cantar el himno prusiano a gritos, mientras sacabas una a una las espinas incrustadas en mi piel. Pero ahora, la única espina que encuentro, está en el centro de mi corazón, esperando que tú vengas y la quites, con tus cálidos besos y tus dulces caricias._

_Solo espero que esta carta en forma de avión de papel llegue a su destino, y que algún día pueda recibir tu respuesta, Prusia._

_No me olvides nunca, Schwester._

_Ich liebe dich, meine schöne Preußen._

_Alemania._

* * *

_Mi querida West, mi enana. ¿Acaso piensas que no estás en mi mente noche y día? Por si fuera poco, te encuentro hasta en mis sueños, amándome, como siempre hiciste, dándome esa calidez que ahora tanto añoro._

_Jamás podría reemplazarte por nadie, ¿sabes, enana? Puede que no te lo dijera lo suficiente, pero te quiero, más que a nadie en este mundo. _

_Y ese maldito muro de hormigón algún día caerá, nada es lo suficientemente fuerte o sólido como para hacer que me resigne a perderte. Y entonces estaremos juntas, y no te dejaré ir jamás._

_¿Quién me ofrecerá una mejor vida si no eres tú, West? Mira que eres tonta, Dussel. Mi vida te pertenece a tí y solo a tí. Siempre fue así, ¿no? Siempre me decías tras pasar una intensa noche amándonos que me querías, y que tú eras mía... Pero no, tal y como están las cosas, no puedo obligarte a ser mía para siempre. Has de extender tus alas y volar, emprender el vuelo lejos de aquí para ser libre. Sin embargo, yo ya estoy cansada, y aunque abriese mis alas para despegar de este escabroso lugar, caería, dándome de bruces contra el suelo. _

_Sin embargo, te prometo que nunca dejaré de luchar, que presumiré de esa cicatriz que tanto te gustaba, que si caigo, me volveré a levantar, y que nunca, nunca, seré capaz de olvidarte._

_Porque, mi querida West, tú fuiste como esas florecillas de primavera, frágiles y débiles, que luego crecen para convertirse en frutos maduros, que a su vez, crean de nuevo la vida._

_Yo cuidé de esa florecilla, y mírate, ahora eres una gloriosa nación, que aunque no esté en su mejor momento, resurgirá de las cenizas para volver a ser la poderosa Alemania. _

_Si me ofrecieran volver a vivir esos momentos contigo, tanto los buenos como los malos, aceptaría, pues dediqué la mayoría de mis días a tí, y volvería a hacerlo._

_Volvería a secar tus lágrimas, a hacerte reír, a verte sufrir y calmar tu dolor, a ver esos hermosos ojos azules, a volver..., a volver a amarte._

_No se si este frágil avión de papel será capaz de hacerte saber lo mucho que echo en falta tus besos y tu sonrisa, pero por favor, West, prométeme una cosa. Vive. Por tí, por mí. Por las dos._

_Vergessen Sie nie, wie viel Ich liebe dich, Zwerg._

_Prusia. _


End file.
